Taking risk
by DominoTGD23
Summary: Will one of them finally take a risk to tell another how they feel? Or will they keep quite?


Shaun arrives in the ER while 'Jinggle Bells' was playing. He walked carefully and tried to not get distracted by a buzzing light near the nurses station. "What's that noise?" Shaun asked Lim, "Jinggle Bells? I need you on your game today Murphy." Lim saw that Shaun was still a bit distracted, "Hey? We have 2 ambulance going back to back." Lim said while putting on her gloves. The first ambulance arrived while Shaun was getting ready. Lim went to the first patient, "Uh, male, mid-30's, fell unconscious at arrivals, we've been doing chest compressions for about 20 minutes but his lungs are too stiff to pre-oxygenate." Tyler, one of the EMT said. "Alright, bay 4!" Lim shouted and Shaun joined her for the second patient. "Marianne, collapsed at baggage claiming, was conscious in the ambulance ride, complaining about severe chest pains." The other EMT said, "Both patient came from the hospital?" Lim asked confused. "It's that time of year, everybody's traveling." The EMT answered, "Where you off from a long flight?" Shaun asked suddenly, "20 hours, from Malaysia." Marianne said gasping for air. Shaun saw her leg, "Deep vein thrombosis was formed while she was sitting on the plane. A part of the clot broke off, traveled to her chest. Pulmonary Embolism." Shaun said proudly. "Good. Bay 5! I'll guide you through." Lim said. The first patient died not long after being resuscitated, "Time of death, 10:07." Lim sighed. Shaun was doing well on Marianne, until he noticed there was a Vesicular Rash on her neck. He noticed the same thing on the man who had just died. He opened the curtain between bay 4 and 5, which suprised Lim. Before Lim had the chance to say anything, Shaun asked Marianne, "Was this man with you on the flight?" Shaun asked while pointing at the man, "Yes. He was with me on my flight from Malaysia." Marianne answered. "What's wrong, Shaun?" Lim asked, "They both have vesicular rashes on their neck." Shaun answered and looked at the nurses station. "Wh... what's happening to me?" Marianne said scared. "Well, we're going to put you on isolation and start with antibiotics. We do have to confirm that you have the same thing as he does." Lim said to calm her down. Marianne calmed down a little, but was still agitated. They transferred Marianne to the isolation room and gave her an oxygen mask. Lim called Andrews for consultation, "...but it could also be transferred through a shared cup or napkin." Lim suggested. "Which would make a quarantine unnecessary. I'll call the Health Department and CDC. Keep me posted." Andrews said and hung up. Lim sighed, but continued to help others and kept an eye on everyone for rashes. She called Morgan to see if she was still in town, _which_ she was. She then called everyone on-call, "We're in soft quarantine while Dr. Andrews consults with the board. Don't let anyone in or out, call dispatch and reroute all ambulance coming in." Lim ordered. They all went into work, trying their best to keep their composure and not spilling anything out. "You can't leave." Lim suddenly heard. She stopped what she was doing and went to see what was going on. "Why can't I leave?" Kellan, Dr. Park's son was also in the ER. "Excuse me, I'm sorry but everyone in this ER is gonna have to stay put until we release you." Lim said trying to find an excuse. Kellan scowled but followed her orders. Lim's phone suddenly rang. "Dr. Andrews. Any info?" Lim asked politely. "The CDC has approved quarantine and the whole hospital is now under lock down." Andrews said. Lim hung up and informed the residents. She also grabbed a dose of haldol just for in case. They went into the waiting room and Lim informed the patients, "Can I have everyone's attention?" Everyone looked at Lim, "This Emergency Room and everyone in it is know under quarantine. A serious respiratory virus has infected 2..." Lim got cut off. "3!" Shaun responded, "Tyler has it too." Lim and Morgan both turned around and looked at Tyler's neck, sure enough, the rash was there. "Ehm, infected 3 people, so we're gonna start everyone on antivirals for good measures." Lim continued. Everyone gasped in surprise, and a man overreacted so Lim has to dose him with haldol. Now, she wished she had taken the day off for Christmas.


End file.
